Sakura Drabbles
by Kisara White
Summary: Drabbles that center around Sakura should it be crossovers or the regular Naruto world.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

STORY: Sakura Drabbles

SUMMARY: Drabbles that center around Sakura should it be crossovers or normal stuff. If you like any of the drabbles, I would be willing to make them into full stories if there are enough votes.

* * *

"I Exist To Keep Their Power in Check. I Exist To Make Them the Greatest in the World."

* * *

"Why do you deal with your team..? They sometimes ignore you, belittle you. So why..?"

Sakura paused, and she turned around, looking for the person who said that. She then saw a young nervous looking shinobi from Iwa. All the other ninja paused as well from the question and they looked at Sakura, waiting for her answer, all of them obviously curious.

"It is not something you would understand so easily." she said, closing her emerald eyes.

"Then why..? One time I saw you being belittled by the Uchiha for being weak after you healed hundreds of shinobi..! So why?!" he asked, his admiration evident.

She merely turned around again and started to walk away, deeming this a waste of her time. Finally the shinobi, still not relenting said, "Even if they're your teammates, how can you let them do whatever they want, trampling everywhere, even on you..?"

"I have my reasons and nothing will change them..!" she stated, her voice filled with conviction.

"I saw you heal so many people..! I want to keep working hard and be like you one day..!"

She narrowed her eyes, looking like the dangerous shinobi she is. "... 'working hard'...?"

Suddenly another young shinobi, a female one, ran up to the boy and stood in front of him, her face blushing. "I'm sorry for my teammate..! It's just that he's still stressed over the war and he really admires you and-"

"Then I'll teach you why I do the things I do." Sakura's clear voice cut, her eyes looking directly at the shinobi. "Come with me."

* * *

Sakura stood a couple of feet away from the shinobi and she held a ball in her hand. Finally she threw the ball. The shinobi lifted his hands to catch it only to stagger back, almost dropping the ball if not for the fact that he pumped his arms with chakra "W-What is this..?"

"The whole ball is made up of the densest metal in the world."

The shinobi's eyes widened and he said, "Do you train with this..?!"

"I am going to throw you the ball. See if you can catch it."

"But why..?"

"You wanted to see why I deal with my team..? Why I don't leave them..?"

The shinobi finally nodded reluctantly and Sakura readied the first throw. The ball moved in a straight line, going faster and faster and even faster. The shinobi readied to catch it only to fly back into the ground, his stomach suffering horribly.

"You can't catch that ball." she stated and turned around, her business done.

"Wait!"

She stopped.

"I still want to know your answer..!"

"I've already given it!"

"What...?" The ninja asked.

"My teammates caught that on their first try with two fingers."

The shinobi looked shocked as did the other surrounding ones. "W-What..?" the shinobi gasped.

* * *

_"Their first try..?" _

_"Wow, seriously..?" _

_"Such power..!" _

_"__No normal shinobi can catch that!"_

* * *

"That is the difference between my teammates and I that no amount of work will overcome. That difference is the talent they were born with."

"Talent..?"

"Yes, an overwhelming gap that is me and them. Elite and just plain ninja."

"But- But didn't you train to overcome that gap..? Didn't you become a medic ninja to overcome that gap..?" the boy asked, his shock evident.

"No." she said, her voice strong but quiet. "I train to stop them."

"Stop them..?"

"I exist to keep their power in check."

"But- But you-"

Suddenly a yell came. "Sakura! Team 7, they're on a fighting rampage again..!"

Sakura paled and she ran off with the curious shinobi following.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto growled at each other with Kakashi just sitting reading his Icha Icha Paradise, not paying attention to the damage being caused. One of the ninja stuttered, "H-Hey, stop!"

"No, this is too interesting to stop now!" Naruto yelled with Sasuke just smirking.

Sasuke and Naruto raced towards each other with their respective techniques, ones that would surely hurt the surronding people, not that the two cared of course. Suddenly a pair of hands tightly gripped their wrists, stopping the two.

"Y-You, Sakura!"

"One of the shinobi called me." she said, her eyes closed as if she didn't even want to see them. "That's enough."

Finally Sasuke ripped his hand out of her grasp while Naruto followed, although he did much more kindly. "Tch, you always have the worst timing Sakura." Sasuke sneered.

Sakura merely turned from them and faced the shinobi who were watching the fight, "Do not come near them when they are fighting. You do not know how lucky you will be next time."

"H-Hai!"

Sasuke merely glared and walked away. "Weak."

Naruto looked away and walked beside Sasuke while Kakashi joined them.

Sakura watched them leave and without turning said, "Listen up all of you. I train myself to help them become the greatest ninja in the world. That is my role in life!"

The shinobi around them whispered and talked as she strode away.

* * *

_"Wow, that's insane..!"_

_"She keeps their power in check and chooses to make them the greatest ninja in the world! Crazy!"_

_"That's her role in life..?"_

_"Wow..."_

* * *

"I see. She's not strong because she trains or because she tries. Haruno Sakura. I never had seen someone with so much conviction."

* * *

Sakura walked away, her eyes closed and her smile sad.

_'It is a sad role but it is mine nonetheless. I exist to keep their power in check. I exist to make them the greatest in the world.'_

* * *

Please review and this is from Eyeshield 21, a new favorite show of mine. So please review...!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

If I Die Young...

* * *

_If I die young, bury me in satin..._

Kakashi carefully covered her face in with her tattered red dress, the blood staining the white Haruno symbol.

_Lay me down on a bed of roses..._

Naruto looked unbelievably somber, his face cold and withdrawn as he carefully tucked a daffodil he had found in her ear.

_Sink me in a river, at dawn..._

Sasuke carefully lowered her in the misty banks of Water Country, his eyes hidden underneath his bangs.

_Send me away with the words of a love song..._

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi turned, the sound of tears and the crunch of gravel under their feet the only sound filling the air.

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother..._

Mebuki smiled cheerfully, her face watching the light drizzle that finally cleared into a rainbow just as someone knocked on the door.

_She'll know I'm safe with you as she stands under my colors, oh..._

"You bastard..! How could you let my daughter die..! Well now she can't get hurt by anyone anymore because she's _DEAD_...!" Mebuki shrieked as Kakashi watched the distraught mother.

_And life ain't always what you think it'd ought be, no..._

"I... I didn't think that being a ninja would be this Iruka-sensei..." Naruto croaked quietly.

_Ain't even grey but she buries her baby..._

Mebuki and Kizashi watched the waves and Mebuki cried, knowing she couldn't even bury her child.

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well..._

Sasuke closed his eyes, as he touched Zabuza's sword, the same that took her fragile life away and he ripped his hand away from the thing, unwilling to go near it any longer.

_I've had just enough time..._

Sakura had smiled as she died after all she had still managed to save Tazuna, she had become a ninja and she was content.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in a river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom..._

A young girl wore white as she curled around in the warm darkness surrounding her.

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger..._

Sasuke looked mournful as he thought, '_Maybe if things had been different, I would have loved you... Maybe in a different life...'_

_I've never known the loving of a man..._

He walked away, his face cold as he tried to forget about someone he barely knew but thought he knew.

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand..._

Kakashi remembered when he met Sakura when she was younger, holding her small hand in his own.

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever..._

"I LOVE YOU SAKURA-CHAN...!" Naruto screamed as he closed his eyes.

_Who would've thought forever would be severed by..._

"...but you can't right...?"

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls..._

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi followed their weekly routines but all of them couldn't help but wear black.

_What I never did is done..._

With Sakura's death, Team 7 never went to the Chunin Exams making sure Orochimaru never got Sasuke.

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead the people start listening_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in a river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_The ballad of a dove, uh oh_

Meanwhile as hundreds of ninja started to fight against white blobs, a dove flew in the skies, it's cries never reaching the ground.

_Go with peace and love_

Sasuke cried as the truth of Itachi reached his ears and he couldn't help but feel less at peace at his brother's death.

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

He wiped his tears and walked up towards Naruto, his tears not shown in his eyes but rather in his heart.

_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

Naruto stared as his friends and allies were cut down by the ten-tailed biju, too shocked to cry.

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

Dust formed as a figure appeared in the battle ground.

_I've had just enough time_

Cold but familar hands wiped both Sasuke's and Naruto's tears as they both stared at the figure.

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls._

"Sakura...?"

"It's been a long time, huh Naruto, Sasuke-kun...?"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Monsters in the Dark

Sasuke had always been scared of the dark.

It may have been silly but he was scared of it after all, when his family was slaughtered it had been dark, when Orochimaru had bit him it had been dark, when everything happened it was always a dark night.

It scared him because he knew that something would always happen in the dark.

And this was no exception.

"Sasuke."

"S-Sakura…? W-What the hell..?!"

"Sasuke."

"What are you doing here?!"

"Sasuke."

"Stay away from me!"

"Sasuke."

"Get the fuck away…!"

"Why…?"

And at those words, the dark consumed him.

* * *

"_Help me…!" came the desperate plea as Kaguya started to wrap around her. "Please…!"_

_"..."_

_The screams were enough to know what was happening to her. Naruto screamed and Kakashi tried his hardest to save her but Sasuke did not lower his Susanoo. He merely watched as the bloodied corpse dropped to the floor, her eyes dim and unseeing._

_"I... am sorry..."_

_Those were the last things she said for her weakness._

_Sasuke merely huffed and stated coldly, "Naruto. Kakashi. Stop your useless crying. Kaguya is still there."_

_Naruto and Kakashi watched Sasuke and wondered if the Sasuke they once knew was replaced with this monster._

_They were right._

_He was a monster._

* * *

Sasuke screamed as Sakura (nothing but a figment of his guilt) came closer and finally he saw nothing more.

* * *

"So what is the cause of death..?" Tsunade asked, looking at the body.

"Um, it looks like fear Lady Tsunade." Shizune said, examining the body closely.

Tsunade looked at the dead corpse and huffed. "Humph. Shizune, get a group of medics to harvest the eyes and take in the body for examination."

"Yes Lady Tsunade..!" Shizune stated as she ran off.

Tsunade looked at the corpse of Sasuke for a moment longer before stating, "Well, the ghosts of those wronged will always come to get you. Looks like my student did a good job."

She walked away with a flourish as the soft cry came.

_"Why Sasuke..?"_


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

No One Can Stop Death

* * *

Sakura carefully touched the unconscious Naruto and Sasuke's hair, her face full of sorrow. Suddenly the door opened and Sakura turned, her face a bit suprised. "Tsunade-shishou..."

"Sakura, how are you..?" Tsunade said quietly.

Sakura's hand paused over their heads and she quickly retracted her hands, clenching them at her sides. "...they're still not getting better..." she whispered, her voice cracking. "..I'm scared they won't wake up and... I don't know what to do..."

Suddenly another pair of hands gripped hers and smoothed them out. Tsunade gave a soft smile and gave a rare show of affection. "You can't expect to know everything."

"But they need me to!"

Tsunade glanced over at the two limp bodies of Sakura's teammates and looked back at the distraught Sakura. "Sakura, you can't fix everything."

"BUT THEY CAN AND I CAN'T FIX ANYTHING FOR THEM WHEN THEY NEED ME TO..!" Sakura suddenly screamed, her emerald orbs shining with tears.

Sakura finally calmed down and she said stiffly, "I-I'm sorry Tsunade-shishou, I didn't mean to yell."

Tsunade merely gave her a calculating look and gathered the girl in her arms, just as she did to Shizune when Dan had died. "No one can stop death Sakura, not even the best of us."

Sakura nodded her head, her eyes still filling up with tears. "I know."

Tsunade nodded and she finally left, turning to see her student watching the two boys -no men- carefully. Finally Tsunade disappeared, missing the determined glint running through Sakura's eyes.

* * *

_No one can stop death..._

_...but I can prolong it..._


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

When I first saw Heaven, I was fourteen and a murderer.

* * *

Name: Haruno Sakura

Registration ID: 012601

Rank: Chuunin

Rank of Mission: A-rank

Mission Name: Mission Kazekage

Mission Summary: Kazekage was kidnapped by two Akatsuki but was able to retrieve and revive him. _**Killed** _Akatsuki member Akasuna Sasori.

* * *

Sakura faced her master Tsunade as she read over the report. Tsunade hummed and then looked up at Sakura who was looking intently at the ground. Suddenly Sakura felt a pair of hands lifting up her head. She looked up to see Tsunade looking over her with a pair of unreadable orbs. "Sakura, follow me."

Sakura followed Tsunade as she opened a compartment, revealing a couple of bottles. "Here take this."

"What is it..?" Sakura asked warily as she took the bottle.

"Heaven."

* * *

Sakura sat in the darkness of her home as she stared at the bottle in front of her.

And finally she drank.

That day at fourteen years old and already a murderer, she first saw Heaven.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

After the death of her squad, Haruno Sakura swore she would never kill letalone go near a titan again. However when Wall Maria breaks... she finds she can't stand by and let innocent people die once more.

* * *

A sigh echoed through an empty room as a pink-haired woman crawled from her bed. Striking emerald eyes gazed around the area, dimly noting that it was around noon. The woman stretched, her back cracking and finally she got up and started to dress. Combing her shoulder-length hair and tying it up, she brushed her teeth while rummaging through her closet for clothes. Finally she pulled out a pair of black pants and a white button up shirt. The woman dressed quickly and quietly when there was a furious knocking on her door. She pursed her lips in annoyance and stalked over to the door, slamming it open-

"Eren."

"SAKURA..!" came the loud reply.

Sakura gave an amused smile and craned her neck to see a young girl in a red scarf and a blond haired boy. "Mikasa, Armin."

"..."

"Hello Sakura..!"

She nodded towards both of them and asked, "So, what brings you here today..?"

Eren opened his mouth when suddenly Mikasa said, "Eren wants to join the Survey Corps."

Sakura paled for a moment and grabbed Eren's shoulders, her face tight with anger and a bit of saddness and regret. "Eren-"

**_BOOM...!_**

Sakura looked outside her door, pushing aside the children and looked towards where the sound was coming from. Other people as well gathered, their faces a lit with curiosity. Her eyebrow's furrowed a bit before relaxing when a crunch was heard. Looking up, all she saw were a pair of skinless fingers gripping the edge of the wall. She watched in horror as the fingers tightened and suddenly a red, skinless face popped up as well.

_**BOOOOOOOOM...!**_

A huge wind swept many away and rocks smashed into people and houses. Sakura quickly grabbed the three children and tucked them into the house, protecting them. Finally the wind died down and no more rocks flew in the air. Sakura looked around thinking that most of it was over...

That was a lie.

It was only just beginning.

Sakura peered out of her door, looking to see what other damage was done when earpiercing shrieks filled the air. She looked around frantically and finally found the cause.

Or causes.

Titans.

They lumbered around with those disgusting smiles and wide deformed faces. Sakura stood there in shock and fear as people were caught and eaten. Suddenly a blur of dark brown swept by her and she suddenly saw Eren's back as he turned a street corner. Sakura lurched forward to stop Mikasa who swiftly followed after him only for it to be too late. She then grabbed Armin by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes, her face serious and dark. "Armin, I want you to go as swiftly as you can to the evacuation sites okay..?"

"B-But what about-"

"_Now..!_"

"Y-Yes..!" Armin squeaked as he scampered off.

Sakura watched Armin run off and finally she returned back to her home, her face showing a coldness that rivaled ice. She opened her closet and faced her old gear.

Her old Survey Corps gear.

"It has been a long time..." Sakura mused as she handled the old cloak. "A long time indeed..."

* * *

Eren screamed loudly as Carla (Eren's mother) pounded her fists on the grinning titan. Suddenly a flash of metal glinted against the sun as it bit against the back of the titan's neck. The titan fell down with red blood pouring from it's neck and turning into steam. Carla who had landed against the hands of the titan managed to climb from the hands as Eren and Mikasa (who had been carried by Hannes) gripped her in a hug. Hannes looked a bit surprised as well as Carla and the two children. Suddenly a pair of footsteps echoed behind them. "Are you alright Mrs. Jeager..?"

"S-Sakura..?" Carla asked suprised.

Appearing in a dark emerald cloak with the Wings of Freedom sewed on, she smiled. "Haruno Sakura, retired member of the Survey Corps, pleased to be at your service."

* * *

Author's Note: So, what do you guys think..? I'm kinda toying with the idea about making it into a full story but I'm not sure. Anyways, please review..!


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is a reality.

* * *

Sakura stared as Naruto collapsed to his knees. Sasuke was gone. Kakashi was almost dead. All of the Shinobi Army and their friends were wrapped up in the bandage looking vines.

It was all over.

Naruto stared up at the sky, his tears dripping down his cheeks as he croaked, his voice cracking, "A-Ah, I see... All of this... My dream to become Hokage. My dream to save Sasuke. My dream to end this war... it's all _just_ a dream isn't it..?"

Sakura could see as the blueness dulled down to a dark night onyx blue, his tears still spilling and dripping down towards the ground. Suddenly Sakura found it in herself to smack him.

Naruto finally turned his head, the redness still in his cheek. Finally she said, her voice still and steady. "Naruto, aren't I still here..?"

"Sakura-"

"A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is a reality. Aren't I still here..?"

Naruto stared up at her, his eyes not understanding at first when he suddenly smiled. "I understand now. I'm not alone."

"No," she agreed, "No, you're not."

"Let's go Sakura..! We still have a Shinobi War to fight..!"

"Un..!"


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

One Little Scar.

On her body was a scar. A scar for every tear she cried, one for each failure her body brought. And finally, she was about to make the last scar. The scar above her heart.

* * *

She smiled as she stared at the mirror in front of her. She smiled for a moment longer before it slowly disappeared as she slipped one item of clothing at a time.

A shirt hit the ground.

Next came her bra.

Then came her pants.

Then so forth.

Finally she was naked to the bone.

She stared at the mirror, her smile completely gone as she looked at herself.

One scar.

One scar for every time she cried.

One scar for every time she failed.

One scar for everything she did wrong.

And her whole body was littered with them.

Except one spot.

The spot over her beating, thumping heart.

Sakura traced the area that was the only one with smooth white skin, not rough or coarse nor bumby or rough. Smooth unlike the heart that lay under the skin.

She then opened a drawer, her hands finding a sharp kunai and she gripped it silently.

_One little scar._

_**THUMP.**_

_One little scar to end it all._


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Drums Beating Against My Heart.

As Sakura stood over the edge, she could hear the drums she had heard all her life beating a tune against her swollen heart.

* * *

_Can you hear the drums_

_Beating against my swollen heart_

_Can you hear the beat_

_As I try to stop the tune_

* * *

Sakura smiles as she stands over the edge of a cliff, her eyes watching the sunset as it goes down ever so slowly, red and orange marring the blue skies. She took a step forward as she felt the thrumming of her heartbeat.

* * *

"Can you see her..?!"

"I think I can see her chakra coming up ahead..!"

* * *

She takes another silent step forward as her heartbeat raced even more, the blood rushing to her ears. She looked at her hands and were silently surprised to see her hand trembling. Sakura gave a small laugh as she tried to calm the drumming in her heart.

* * *

"There..! I think I see her!"

"Are you sure?!"

"Hai..!"

* * *

One more step and it's over.

One more and the tune that she has heard all her life will be over.

She smiles and starts to sing with the thrum of her heart as she takes the last step.

* * *

"Is that her?! What the hell is she doing?!"

"She's falling..!"

"_SAKURA_..!"

* * *

All she hears is the wind whistling around her as she sees the sun set completely, the darkness enveloping her.

The thrum of her heart ends and the tune is no more.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

The Emerald Alchemist *crossover of Fullmetal and Naruto*

* * *

_"It's been a while since we met for a cup of tea."_

_"We want to restore ourselves as quick as possible..!" Edward snarled. "And besides what would be the fun in drinking tea with a guy..?"_

_"Hm, yes. Maybe this is it. 'Artificial synthesis at the cost of two or more organisms of different genetic backgrounds'. In short there is a researcher of chimera transmutation living within the city. Shou Tucker, the Life-binding Alchemist, a man who had successfully transmutated a talking chimera and obtained a license to be a national alchemist. However..."_

_"However what..?"_

_"There is also another alchemist. Her name is Haruno Sakura, the Emerald Alchemist, a woman who passed because she was an apparent 'special' case."_

_"By that you mean..?" the other stated, his annoyance visible. "I can't read minds ya know."_

_"Humph. Anyways, the special case was.."_

* * *

A car pulled up next to a small apartment.

* * *

"..._she could use alchemy without the use of symbols..."_

* * *

"So without symbols?! Just like us..?!"

"That seems to be the case. I wasn't in charge at that time so I didn't see the actual thing. I heard that when she used alchemy, there was no symbols and always an emerald glow hence the name." Roy said, looking at papers. "Anyways let's see what sort of person she is."

Roy knocked on the house while Edward and Al looked about curiously. Suddenly Edward felt a hand on his head. "So who are you brat and what the hell are you doing..?"

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Humph, so you're Edward and Al Elric while you, I know, are Roy Mustang. So what can I do for you..?"

"He's interested in biological transmutation and would like to ask you a few questions."

"I don't mind as long as he dosen't pry too far."

"Very well. Edward, Al mind yourselves. I in the meanwhile will be leaving."

* * *

Edward and Al shifted uneasily as the woman sat down, her emerald eyes surveying them. "So, I'm sure you know of equivalent exchange. If you want a person to lay down their cards, shouldn't you as well..? So tell me, why are you so interested in biological transmutation..?"

There was a pause and finally Edward snapped off his cloak. "This is what the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' has to show you."

"...Oh god... so you've seen 'Truth' haven't you..?"

"So you have seen it..?!"

"Of course I have, " she said dryly as she smirked. "Ah right, my name is Sakura."

"So Sakura-san, since I've laid down my cards, please lay down yours."

"Very well cheeky brat." Sakura said, her seriousness showing now. "This is what the 'Emerald Alchemist' has to show you. When I had seen 'Truth', what I lost was something very precious to me. Something I could never regain no matter how much I tried. What I lost were my friends."

"But I managed to get Al back from 'Truth'..!"

"Ah, so 'Truth' tried to take your brother huh..? Well how I lost them was different. How much do you know of the Ishbal War..?"

"Someone of the State Military shot a Ishbalan child and a war erupted from that. I know Colonel Roy Mustang was also in the War."

"Hm yes. I was also in it with my friends. We were in Division Seven and I was desperate to be useful to my teammates, my _friends_, and to protect them, I decided to give myself up to 'Truth'. When I did however, what I lost was my ability to heal. I had thought it was a small price for my new-found power and I was able to protect them if only for a short while. Then as the war drew to a close, I lost my teammates to a stray bullet and they died. I couldn't heal them."

"You keep on mentioning 'heal'..?"

"I was a medic alchemist. I could use alchemy to seal up a wound, attach an arm. However I gave up those abilities for a power to stop wars."

"And that is being able to use alchemy without seals..?"

"No, no. Much more."

"And that is..?"

"Now, now Edward Elric. I gave you more than enough information. It is time to pay up."

"What do you want to know..?"

* * *

So what do you think of this Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto crossover..?


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, this is Kisara White. I am sorry but I am going in hiatus. I had thought that I never would have done this but it has turned out that it is either this or delete this account forever. I may however post little drabbles here and there so do not fear that I will ditch this account for years and years. Thank you and I am sorry. I really am.


End file.
